H2O: Song short stories
by scotterson34
Summary: I wrote short h2o stories which were inspired by the song I was listening to at the moment. I'm not good at summaries. Read inside for more details


**I had an inspiration today. I decided to write short h2o stories while listening to songs and write one per song I heard. I wrote seven stories for seven of my favorite songs. So, please enjoy, and do look up these songs. I really like these songs, and they all have a powerful message.**

**We Live by Superchick**

Cleo woke up to a dark day. There secret had been revealed a month  
>earlier. The publicity had hounded her, Rikki, Bella, and Emma for a<br>while now. "our live are over!" Emma complained.  
>"It's not over Emma. We need to live. It may be a dark morning, but we<br>have to shine through," Cleo said, "life is worth living. We live, we  
>love. We forgive, and never give up. That's who we are. Our days and<br>lives are gifts from above."

**Something Beautiful by the Newsboys**  
>Rikki sat up. Thunder rolled calmly in the skies above as the storm<br>just passed. She walked outside into the fresh wet grasses, and  
>watched the sunrise come up in the beautiful morning. Cleo and Emma<br>walked up behind her.  
>"what is it?" Emma asked.<br>"everything," Rikki replied, "nature is truely something  
>beautiful. Even us, as mermaids. We're miracles. It's incredible to<br>think about. Also, this bond we have as mermaids. It's the love  
>between us."<br>Emma and Cleo stood beside Rikki so they could all enjoy the  
>sunrise. And it was something beautiful.<p>

**Starry Night by Chris August**  
>Bella stared up at the full moon. It no longer affected her and the<br>other mermaids. A tear of joy slid silently down her cheek.  
>"beautiful," she said to Will, "to think that's the perfect<br>reflection, perfectly designed. And perfectly pretty."  
>"as are you," will whispered to you. Bella sat back against<br>him. "amazing," she thought, "it was designed by god." 

**By Your Side by Tenth Avenue North**  
>Lewis ran down to the beach. Cleo was down there crying. "what's<br>wrong?" he asked. "it's my parents," she said between sobs, "they're  
>scared to accept me as a mermaid."<br>"whatever they do, don't worry. I'm here for you. I'll be by  
>your side whenever. Whenever you call me or need me, I'll be there.<br>Yes, I love you Cleo. I won't ever let you go. You're my love."  
>Cleo lunged forward and embraced Lewis. "I'll be by your side<br>forever," he said. 

**Dive by Steven Curtis Chapman**

"we're mermaids," Emma said, "there's no use going against it. Today,  
>we share the world our secret." Cleo, Rikki, and Bella looked shocked<br>at her.  
>"you know we can't go back to normalness afterward," Bella said.<br>"I don't care," Emma said, "I'm diving in. Whether we get  
>swept away, I don't care. Let's go the depth of the ocean. We reveal<br>our secret to the world."  
>"how?"<br>"I don't know, but come on let's go. Take my hands and let's  
>dive into this. Whatever happens, we're in this together. We're diving<br>in." 

**Blessings by Laura Story**  
>"what's wrong?" lewis asked Cleo. Cleo was sobbing.<br>"I can't take this," she said, "I don't wanna be a mermaid  
>anymore."<br>"Cleo, this is a blessing you have. Whether sometimes it comes  
>in raindrops or tears. We hope and pray for wisdom and help, but<br>sometimes it doesn't happen."  
>"I don't have a blessing, only a curse."<br>"no it's not Cleo. These trials you go through everyday, are  
>gifts from god. You must cherish. You aren't normal. But, i love you<br>so much."

**How to Save a Life by The Fray**  
>Rikki couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. She cried long during<br>the funeral. "why Bella why?" she thought. "if only I couldve stopped  
>you, if only I couldve talked to you." she looked up to see Will in<br>the front row. The poor guy had been hit hard by Bella's suicide.  
>"I shouldve talked to her. I would've stayed up all night.<br>Had I known how to save life. Where did I go wrong. I lost a great  
>friend. In the bitterness." It cause more violent sobs to come from<br>her small body. "why? I should've known. Known how to save a life."

**So, did you like them? As I said before, I strongly encourage that you look up these songs on playlist, youtube, itunes, etc. They're really good. My favorite out of these is How to Save a Life by The Fray. Anyway, please review your thoughts and I'll see you all later.**

**(P.S. Another song that I encourage you look up is He's my Son by Mark Schulz. It's a very sad yet inspiring song and Mark Schulz is an incredible singer. I did not have a chance to write a song about it though)**


End file.
